Broken Requiem
by ArcticPhoenixLivelyRequiem
Summary: What if the story started differently, Teito is a girl, still a slave, engaged, and with no memory of the war, but it may be true that some meetings are inevitable. AU


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Don't own 07 ghost **

Fanfiction made with lovleydragonfly , 07-ghost AU,slight OCC-ness

* * *

The day wasn't the same it was different. ' I'm being chased' a young girl thought as she ran though the crowded streets as unseen gun fire and bombs blew through the town. ' I don't recognize this place' she realized seeing unknown buildings and strange flags,most of were burning, people screaming panicking.' but why does it feels so familiar' she thought as she continued to run up and down through blazing buildings and even people whom their cloths had caught on fire ran screaming for help. A person was running up to her as the flames grew and buildings collapsed in front of her and as she tried to turn around she saw a bony hand extend to her saying " _Give me your soul"_

Teito suddenly woke up with a jerk and just laid there unmoving for awhile. As she looked up to the clock on the wall she saw that there was another hour left of her time. " Great" she sighed to her self looking around the gray room with barely any color. As her eyes wondered they came to a ring on the nightstand next to her bed. A silver ring made of sterling silver with a diamond in the middle as well as smaller ones crafting it to the shape of a flower, the light reflected off it making many of the areas to have small bits of color. ' It's so beautiful' she though as she examined the rest of it. " Why, though?" she had alway been a combat slave and will forever be one. She isn't free, to her the ring only brought to her confusion, but also feeling she haven't felt before that was soon gone as fast as it came. Little to her knowledge the ring costed a lot and could've beed sold to buy almost anything one desires, but in her case it didn't, a small ring couldn't buy her anything, for when did it cost her to buy away her own freedom. As she was lost in thought,as she soon began to feel a presence walking up to the door. As it creaked open it revealed a tall man with dark black hair and bandages around his eyes, ' Karu' she thought as she looked up to the clock and saw that it was time to go.

" Come on" Karu said as that both of them soon began to walk to the front gates on the mansion and proceeded to go to the training center, but soon Teito realized that they weren't going that way and somewhere else.

_ One hour ago..._

" What are you planning that should be done?" A man in a full Barsburg military uniform said

" Well General Oak, there is some evidence regarding the eye of Mikael and the church sir" Another man said. As they where sitting around a table with many other military officers. Whom were discussing the surfacing evidence that suggested that the barsburg church was hiding the eye of Mikael. " So in conclusion " the man continued " Since the military cannot interfere with the church it's best that we send in a spy for intel on ,without much connections in a sense"

_Present..._

'What are we doing here?' Teito though as she walked behind the group with her chain and collar. She saw Karu taking with another officer, and soon began to feel very uncomfortable. ' What are they talking about?' she wondered as they exited into a open area where she can see has been made for the air force. They were walking into a room filled with hawkzikles, most of which were black and gold with the barsburg insignia stamped on the sides. She soon noticed that some of them were different, they where faded and worn out.

" Pick one" Karu said, without turning to Teito. She soon was confused of the sudden chance of freedom, but as she picked one Karu snapped a tracking collar around her neck. It sent shock waves up her spine for a moment as he told her to stay there.

'Like hell I am' Teito thought as Karu left for a moment. She was a little surprised at how Karu seemed to have let his guard down. ' This is my moment' she thought as she began rushing towards a hawkzikle and speeding off. She heard shouts as she disabled the lock and flew away, the voices becoming fader.

" Come on" she quickly said to the bird as she knew that they would be hitting the shield that prevented most aircraft to fly past. Her zaiphon shielding her as she knew where the wall was. Only that it wasn't there. She soon became confused, with the hawkzikle beginning to gain altitude.

" Tia..she" a voice said resounding in her head.

'what' Teito thought as her head began to hurt.

" If..only you haven't been" another voice said angrily

" ack" Teito's mind continued to hurt in rising pain. Unable to grasp that her hawkzikle was descending nearly vertically downwards, her heart pounding and the difficulty of breathing.

" Please"

" Die"

"Never...let go"

" The seal"

The jumble of voices grew louder as Teito began to fall into a gorge, the pain growing with every word. 'Stop' she thought and then as if on time the voices seemed to dissipate until nothing was heard. The pain receding, replaced with a growing warmth.

"_ Don't worry master it's okay"_

* * *

**Review,Favorite,Follow**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
